In order to reinforce the roof header part of a vehicle, the Japanese Patent Publication No. 2578156, for example, discloses a vehicle body structure of automobile in which a reinforcing bar is joined to the rising wall on the rear side of the front roof rail, ranging from the junction part with the corner piece to the substantially central portion in the vehicle width direction.
Thus, conventionally it has been necessary that, for making reinforcement, a reinforcement member, such as a reinforcing bar like this, or the like, be newly provided, or the plate thickness of a component member of the roof header part be increased, thus a configuration which allows effective reinforcement to be obtained with a simple structure has been demanded.